Reflections In Electric Blue
by Freelancer Josiah
Summary: These are the moments you remember, looking back through time. A series of brief snapshots into the interactions between Samus Aran, galactically-renowned bounty hunter, and yourself.


I'm baaaaaaack!

This can only mean one thing!

Yes, the novel is done! I'm currently working - very slowly - on editing it with the help of friends and relatives. After that's done it's going off to see a professional editor. This also means I'm finally back to fanfiction projects! Which means, yes, Linking The Future will begin again soon.

For now though, you have this! This is just an idea that crossed my mind sometime last week, and I decided I just had to write it. I'm a sucker for saccharine romantic settings, and this just... Seemed perfect.

I'm going to stop rambling on now. On with the show!

* * *

 **The first time** you met Samus Aran was happenstance. You'd locked up for the day, gone to the local bar, and made it your goal to try and dull the aching in your skull and soul with the oldest remedy known to humanity. You'd only gotten a few drinks in when she entered, dressed in the electric blue bodysuit that everyone knew – and most of the galaxy feared. She had taken a few steps in, sat at the bar, and sighed to herself before ordering a drink of her own.

You had overheard her order. Something potent, the kind of thing reserved for people with a lot to forget. You'd had it in the past; it often resulted in bad decisions and a worse hangover. Samus took to it well enough however, and you heard her mumbling something to the bartender. Wordlessly he pointed at you. A cold sweat broke out over your brow; if Samus Aran was looking for you, that meant nothing good. Quickly you mentally went over the past several days, trying to see if you had angered someone badly enough to have her tracking you down. As calmly as you could, you turned to face her and asked what you could help her with.

She could tell you were nervous, and the corner of her lips quirked up in the faintest of smirks. She told you not to worry, she wasn't here for you. Her explanation was simple: she needed an engineer. You blinked for a moment in confusion. Specifically, she went on, she needed an engineer that was reliable, intelligent, and most importantly could keep their mouth shut. The bartender had vouched for you, she said.

What were you going to say? You told her you'd do what you could, but you didn't make any promises. The stuff she was packing – both in her suit and her gunship – was foreign tech to everyone but the highest up Galactic Federation engineers. She nodded in understanding and said all she wanted was someone that could maintain some kind of subtlety. She didn't want to be the talk of the galaxy. You understood that and nodded to her. You explained that you wouldn't promise much, but you'd keep quiet and help her as best you could.

She nodded and extended a hand, getting your name and where she could land the gunship for you to work on. The rest of that evening blurred together into a mix of alcohol, advanced schematics, and the beginnings of what looked like some very intense upgrades and modifications.

This is when Samus Aran became your associate.

 **The first time** you realized this arrangement was more than a business venture was when Samus paid you a visit after hours. It was late, you were tired, and all you wanted to do was order some food and collapse into your bed. But still, when you got a call on your comm you answered it, and found yourself speaking with Samus Aran once more. She told you she needed some advice, some technical problem or another. You agreed, offering for her to come down to the shop and you'd get the coffee going.

What started as a professional conversation about modifications to her gunship became conversation about her latest hunts and your most recent jobs. You swapped a few stories about your respective fields; you feared boring her, but the way she leaned forward and paid attention to everything you had to say reassured you in a strange fashion. She was actually paying attention as you told your stories about idiotic starship pilots screwing with their reactors to try and get a bit more power and burning out vast parts of their ships in the process.

The next thing either of you knew, it was the middle of the night and you'd spent the entire time talking and conversing like old friends. It had been an interesting time for sure, but as it ended Samus mentioned that she'd enjoyed the chance to talk and she wouldn't mind spending more time doing so. Hesitantly you offered to cook up some lunch tomorrow and go over the upgrades she had in mind a little bit more in-depth. Her normally stoic face morphed into a faint but visible smile and she nodded, saying she would like that.

And that's exactly what you did. In fact, this became a regular occurrence between the two of you; it wasn't done with any regularity due to Samus' missions and your job, but every time she was in the area and you had some free time, you would end up spending at least an afternoon catching up with each other. You would tell her about your designs, building on the Chozo technology she had shared with you and showing ways for you to upgrade her equipment. And in exchange, she would tell you stories of her missions.

You loved these stories. You had always been a fan of a good adventure tale, and Samus Aran's missions were among the best there could ever be. She couldn't tell you everything – some of what happened on her jobs remained classified by the Federation – but she let you peer behind the curtain and gaze into her life.

This is when Samus Aran became your friend.

 **The first time** you knew you felt something for her was when she returned from another mission, looking for somewhere to sleep and some repairs on her equipment. The usual fare, so you thought.

You were wrong.

The damage her gunship had sustained was significantly more than you'd ever seen it take, and you had grimly told her it would likely be grounded for a good week or more. And that was just the gunship itself; her suit had taken an utter battering, and was desperately in need of deep, intensive repairs. You had insisted she stay with you while this was being done; she was your friend, you told her. You couldn't let her pay out the nose for a hotel room.

She agreed, albeit reluctantly. And so you began one of the most intense repairs you remember. There was not a single system left undamaged aboard the gunship, and the suit itself was once more reset to a barebones status. You'd cut and scratched your hands more than a few times, and profanity had filled your shop on several occasions as you tried to lever out fused circuits.

Samus had helped you every step of the way. This brought you close enough to see there was more than just equipment damage from wherever she had been. You could see the bruises on her face, the scars and stitched up marks where her Zero Suit had been compromised. Dark spots that could only be bloodstains. She walked with a limp, her left arm was far weaker than her right, and she winced when she had to turn her head in a specific direction.

You had asked her what happened a few times. She brushed it off, as well as your concern for her injuries. She told you all she needed was the ship repaired, then she could use its medical facilities to get herself patched up. You hadn't pressed the issue thus far.

Until today. The final day of repairs, when you were running the gunship through its final tests. It had passed them all, and you had expected at least some kind of acknowledgment. A simple thank you, or even better an explanation for how she had let herself get banged up in such a way.

Nothing. A simple nod, a mumbled thank you, and she was heading towards her ship.

Something inside you snapped, and you lashed out verbally. You told her that she had you on the edge of your seat the entire week with concern, and that before she took off nearly getting herself killed again she should at least explain what happened. You pointed out that you'd been up close to the damage, and you knew those weren't Space Pirate weapons that had scorched the gunship's hull. You understood she couldn't tell you everything, but you at least wanted to know what to expect next time she came back. The unspoken _if she came back at all_ hung in the air between the two of you.

Samus paused, and finally she spoke. You were right, she said. Those weren't Space Pirate weapons. They were Federation cannons.

That had taken the wind entirely out of you. She went on to explain what had happened. Phazon, the material that she thought was inert and done with, was now being artificially created to fuel the Federation's weapons technology. She wanted to put a stop to it before the Federation went down the same road the Pirates went down. For her troubles, she – the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy and a longtime ally of the Federation – was branded a traitor and attacked.

Her voice was even as she recounted the story of a Federation cruiser's weapons locking onto her ship and opening fire, but you could see it still. A bit of glassiness to her eyes, a subtle twitch and waver in her voice, the unease in her posture... For a woman supposedly made of steel, these were as good as crumpling to the ground and bursting into tears. She concluded her story, explaining that the Federation had been essentially all she had for years now, and with them now against her she simply didn't know what to do next.

You had approached her at that point, an arm gently resting on her shoulder. You don't know what was driving you at this point but something pushed you just a little further, just a little longer. You told her she would always have a place there, as long as she wanted one. She turned, and your eyes met electric blue for several long seconds. Something there was compelling you, telling you _if you don't do it now you never will_.

So, you kissed her. Slow, gentle, without passionate heat. Instead with a gentle, radiating love and affection that was expressed so clearly through such a simple display. She didn't pull away, but she didn't lean back into it. A few seconds passed, and suddenly you pulled out of the kiss, immediately feeling your face light up. You brace yourself for the slap, the attack, the harsh words.

Nothing. She stares at you for a moment, says she has to leave, and boards the gunship. Before you're able to say anything else, she's taking off and leaving. Possibly for the last time.

Your mood is terrible as you return to your home. The next few days you barely open your workshop up; it doesn't feel right to do so, not with the memories so fresh in your mind.

This is when you realize, far too late, that you have feelings for Samus Aran.

 **The first time** you realize how much one thing can cost is in the weeks following this event. You're simply going through the motions every day; get up, do work, go home, dream of Samus and curse yourself for making such a stupid mistake.

Repeatedly, you have gone over everything that happened. Every step, every word, every move and action you took. Everything leads to the same conclusion: the kiss pushed her away. You're constantly struggling with yourself, beating yourself up for making such a stupid decision and overstepping yourself so badly. If you hadn't kissed her, hadn't pushed forward so fast and so hard, she would be there right now – sharing coffee and conversation. At least you would have had your company, and that should have been enough for you.

And yet, when you look yourself in the mirror, you can tell you don't regret it. The kiss, the embrace, none of it. The only regret you have is the aftermath, how it played out. You wished you could have explained but what was there to explain?

Somewhere in the months since you started working with her, you fell in love with Samus Aran.

And now she's gone.

You find yourself watching every news broadcast, trawling through the GalNet, following every link and every little hint of anything that seems like her action. For what it's worth it seems like she's likely forgotten about the entire situation; she's just as swift, deadly, and powerful as she ever was. _Even more so,_ you think to yourself. Some of those reports sounded distinctly like the upgrades you provided her, and you feel a faint hint of pride somewhere within yourself; even though nobody would ever know, you knew what had happened.

This memory always triggers you going back down the train that led you to this point, and you usually end up more depressed and upset than you started out. Your heart aches for her once more, and you constantly go down your mental list of what it is that makes you care for her.

She's a beautiful woman, nobody can deny. Strong, well-built and well-curved, tall, and with a face that looked like it was carved in perfection. Many people swoon over her looks, but that isn't what brought your heart to her. It's something deeper, something below the skin. Over your time together as friends, you became more and more concerned with her well-being; you went to extreme lengths with every upgrade and modification, your singular goal being to protect her health and well-being. You knew she could protect herself, so it wasn't some ancient chivalrous streak buried within you.

It was who she was. Her very soul, her very essence and being. She lived to protect what was hers, what little she had carved out of the galaxy when everything was taken away from her. Instead of giving into darkness, she chose to stay on the path of a honorable and noble warrior.

And now even that has been taken away from her. You had looked into what she had said about the Federation; even though they had gone to extreme measures to attempt to hide the truth, it was clear that she was hunted by them now. The bounty on her head was extreme, leaving you staggered when you had first learned the sum. It incensed you that they could betray her so callously, and you swore you would do everything in your power to right it.

And then, just as you started loading up your pulse pistol and heading to your own ship, you remembered you weren't a genetically altered super-soldier with a heavily shielded battlesuit and you went back home, only to pray to whatever deities may be listening that she would be safe. You knew you had lost your chance with her, but all you cared about now was her well-being.

This is when you realize what you feel for Samus Aran can only be called love.

 **The first time** you realize you might have been wrong is when it hits you right over the head, as most things have to. It was over two months since what you call 'The Incident' with Samus, the last time your eyes had locked with her electric blue ones. You had managed to recover... Somewhat. You were functional, working as best you could, and doing alright for yourself once more. You kept monitoring what was going on with her as best you could, but didn't follow her every move the way you did for the first few weeks.

You had returned home, tossed some leftovers in to reheat, and nonchalantly collapsed onto your couch. Nothing was on TV, and even if there was you didn't feel like watching much. All you wanted to do was sleep, the same way you did every evening.

A knock at the door came just as you felt the reverie of dark thoughts creeping into your mind. Externally annoyed with the interruption, you were secretly grateful for the break in routine. You headed to the door, expecting someone looking for mechanical help. The door opens and you prepare to unleash a verbal assault on whoever's on the other side, telling them to come back tomorrow –

Your eyes meet electric blue and golden blonde, and suddenly the words catch in your throat.

There, standing in the doorway with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder, was Samus Aran. Her face was neutral, but you saw an odd spark behind her eyes. Your mind races with a million different questions. Where had she been? What happened to her? Why was she back now, of all times? You also feel an apology trying to form on your lips. You felt terrible about what had happened, you had reacted without thinking, you wouldn't do anything like that again, just please don't leave.

Your train of thought was cut off when you felt a pair of lips against your own, and electric blue eyes far closer to your face than you ever expected them to be.

Samus Aran was kissing you. The thought took a long time to work through your brain, and by the time it did she had leaned back. Her expression was still largely unreadable, but there were a few telltale signs... Wait, was she _blushing?_

The greatest bounty hunter the galaxy had ever known was blushing because she kissed you.

You subtly pinch yourself. No, you aren't dreaming.

She finally speaks, slowly and hesitantly. She explains that she didn't know quite what she felt after the last time you had seen her. She had thrown herself into work, trying to use the violence to clear her head; normally it didn't work, but it at least felt like she was doing something instead of wallowing in her confusion and sorrows.

This time it did. She explained, a little bit hesitantly, that she had figured out what it was she was feeling. She didn't go too into detail, and she didn't need to; you figured the rest out on your own. You glanced at her bag, which she sets down inside the door and you nod in understanding of the unspoken question.

There's only one word you can say.

Yes.

The next thing you know she's pulled you into a rib-battering embrace (how strong IS she?!) and is currently kissing you as deeply and warmly as she possibly can. You finally start returning the embrace, kissing her back and wrapping your arms around her waist.

So far the kiss has been filled with the warm, loving affection you gave when you first kissed her. But now, you feel something else moving into the embrace. A heat – a spicy, tantalizing heat, something beyond affection and into the more carnal of feelings and sensations. You return that heat just as much, hands sliding down her suit to gently rest on her hips. An eye opens, and finds electric blue peering back. She starts guiding you towards your bedroom, a deep, bubbling longing building up between you both.

This is when you realize your love is returned tenfold.

Neither of you sleep very much that night.

 **The last time** you let your mind wander along these roads is in the twilight hours of night cycling into day through the drawn shades of your bedroom. Your body is pressed tightly to that of the blonde woman, clothing scattered and discarded around you both. Physically you feel weary and exhausted, but your heart and soul have never been more light or at ease than at that very moment. You think to yourself that you could do this forever, simply staring at this beauty within your arms.

Samus Aran. A woman that many thought would never find love; according to the 'net, she's too aloof – too focused on her work. Too deep into hunting and fighting to ever make room for a lover. You know better than that now as you tenderly stroke her hair, and she lets out a pleasant little hum. Her eyes flicker open, and for a brief moment you feel anxiety in the pit of your stomach, wondering if she regrets anything.

The smile on her face immediately puts you at ease and you relax, holding her close. She seems to hesitate, and you see those eyes turn serious again. She explains to you that she's not going to be changing who she is after tonight; she is and always will be a warrior, and nobody – not even you – can take that away from her.

Gently you place a finger on her lips and nod. You tell her that you understand; her noble, heroic spirit is part of what made you fall in love with her to begin with. You would never ask her to change, because you fell in love with Samus Aran, not some other blonde.

It appears like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders and she visibly relaxes into your arms, smiling at you. With a gentle nod she nuzzles into your chest again, then pauses and looks up in confusion. She asks you whether you worry about her getting hurt or worse, if that's going to become an issue with the two of you?

You shake your head, and she looks even more confused. You gently smile, catching her lips with your own before explaining; now she has much more to live for, so she'll likely fight even harder.

She laughs. Her laugh is melodious, a rare treat from the normally stoic hunter. You smile and snuggle close, gazing into her eyes as the two of you let sleep overcome.

This is when you realize the most important thing, the thing that keeps your heart alight and makes you smile like a fool whenever you reflect on the color of electric blue.

You love Samus Aran.

And she loves you as well.


End file.
